


when he shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars, and he will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will be in love

by ravened



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravened/pseuds/ravened
Summary: sometimes you shine so brightly I must look away.





	when he shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars, and he will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will be in love

**Author's Note:**

> haha i just reread this and its VERY abstract. makes no sense. whatever im rising from the grave to post this anyways so might as well.

there is sunlight.  
bright,  
blinding,  
ever-present,  
making shapes through the glass of windowpanes  
on a half of the world,  
always.

there are faraway stars:  
which twinkle through the endless dark,  
awesome,  
in the way that you cannot escape their luminence  
even with light years of distance.  
(up close, they are dangerous.)

the pale white face of the moon is  
little more than a reflection,  
presence wan and shy,  
but a kind which casts everything  
below in precious silver.

and electricity:  
not so much of a sight  
but a feeling,  
blue fire in my veins since I was small,  
awful and familiar,  
power which I did not fear until  
we got close.  
it is wild, uncontrollable.  
beautiful all the same.

there is the flash of sparks  
the harsh LED  
the soft glow of a sunset morning  
the fleeting tail of a shooting star.

there is light, which I have clawed my way out

from a mountain to see,

  
and  
then there is you.

**Author's Note:**

> title from Romeo and Juliet, by William Shakespeare


End file.
